1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electronic antiskid brake systems of a wheeled motor vehicle, and more particularly to an arrangement of the electronic antiskid brake system in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, electronic antiskid brake systems have been widely applied to the field of wheeled motor vehicles for the reliable function thereof. In such systems, the brake pressure applied from a master cylinder to each wheel brake cylinder is controlled in accordance with the condition of the wheels, in order to suppress the dangerous LOCK phenomenon of the wheels upon braking. Some of the electronic antiskid brake systems hitherto proposed are of a type which includes an electric actuator which functions to control the hydraulic pressure applied from the master cylinder to each wheel brake cylinder. Because of its inherency in arrangement, the electric actuator is usually mounted on a way of a bundle of brake pipes which extend from the master cylinder to the wheel brake cylinders.
As is shown in FIG. 4, some of the electronic antiskid brake systems have the electric actuator (which is designated by numeral 1) placed within an engine room for facilitating the installation and adjustment of the same. Designated by numeral 3 is a dash panel. As is seen from the drawing, in such case, the electric actuator 1 is placed in a space defined behind a rigidly constructed strut tower 2 in order to protect itself from damaging upon a vehicle collision or the like.
However, as is shown in FIG. 5, when the space behind the strut tower 2 is not large enough for placing therein the electric actuator 1, it has become necessary to locate the actuator 1 in another place, such as a place in front of the strut tower 2 and near a hood ridge or hood side panel 4. However, as is easily understood, such place is not suitable for protecting the actuator 1 upon a vehicle collision, particularly when the vehicle is struck from the side. As is known, leakage of brake liquid during running of the vehicle brings about a quite dangerous matter.